The present invention relates to household tools and more particularly to a torque convertible adapter for driving tools.
As we know that a screwdriver and/or a socket spanner are indispensable for a family, a factory or a skilled worker. Generally, a screwdriver or a socket spanner is fixed to a handle. But some of them have a ratchet disposed therein in order to facilitate rotation to provide more convenient to the users.
Conventional torque screwdriver and/or a torque socket spanner include a spring to create elasticity to intensify their torque. But the torque could not be adjusted. Furthermore, the producer of the tools still follows the ratchet type to improve the driving tools. Therefore, no any evolution.
The present invention has a main object to provide a torque convertible adapter which has a multi-stage automatically torque convertible structure that gradually intensifies its torque so as adaptable to a screwdriver or a socket spanner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a torque convertible adapter for driving tools which has a swivel cap for adjusting the torque of the socket spanner and provide a simple and convenient structure to assemble and to operate.
Accordingly, the torque convertible adapter for driving tools of the present invention comprises generally a tubular body connected to a handle through a rectangular extension including a threaded outer periphery and a plurality of circular recesses in different depth spacedly formed around the bottom for respectively disposing a plurality of springs in different intensity of torques, a steel ball disposed at the outer end of each of the springs and respectively engaged within a plurality of semi-circular recesses in the bottom of the enlarged circular end of a socket spanner which is inserted into tubular body and secured by a screw through the screw holes in the center of the enlarged circular end and bottom of the tubular body, a ring pad sleeved onto the socket spanner and a U-shaped cap which has threads on inner periphery engaged with the threaded outer periphery of the tubular body and a central bore for permitting the socket spanner passing through to protrude outside of the adapter.
When uses the adapter to fasten a hexagon headed screw, the spring provides different intensity of torques to obtain the torque convertible purposes.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.